A Familiar Face
by markandcallieforever
Summary: Callie left Seattle after learning about George and Izzie, she moved to Miami so she could be with her father. Three years later someone from her past shows up and stirs things up a bit.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or it's characters. **

A week after Callie found about George and Izzie she packed up her things and moved back to Miami. She needed her family. Her father took care of everything she needed and had her divorced finalized within a week. George had even flown out to Miami to see her, but her father had him escorted off the premises. She was done with George. Everything that she ever once felt for him was washed away with her tears. George O'Malley was simply a part in her life she wished to forget. And over time she did.

She spent three years in Miami, healing and learn how to become herself again. She finished up her residency at one of Miami's top hospitals and was now a full-grown surgeon. Her father had purchased her a beautiful that stood right near a lake that she liked to gaze at every morning over a cup of coffee. She was happy, she had gotten her life back. Sure, she missed Seattle, the rain, the gloom, the people. She missed Addie and she even missed Mark. She would talk to Addie every week to see how she was doing, and how she was. Every time they called they could hear the sadness in each other's voices. They visited each other during the holidays. Addison lived in L.A. now so she took a trip out there every holiday. Her life was normal, her life was everything she wanted it to be. Or so she thought.

It was a regular Tuesday morning, she started off her day with her usual morning coffee. After getting ready and having breakfast she hopped in her car and made her way to Mercy hospital. She loved her job, she got to be a badass bone crusher and still have a life. Immediately she made friends at the hospital. Her first day she met a women named Lucy was the hospitals OB-GYN, she reminded her a lot of Addie. She also befriended a lot of the male staff, they weren't too shabby down there in Miami, but she already knew that.

She was standing at the nurse's station when Lucy made her way beside her and began filling out patient charts.

"I have a patient, 16 year old girl, didn't even know she was pregnant, now the baby is in distress and she needs to go into emergency C-section" Callie sighed and shook her head,

"It's amazing what kids seem to get themselves into these days" Lucy nodded,

"I hear ya sister, hey did you hear about the new Cardio fellow that just transferred?" Callie looked up at her for the first time and shook her head,

"No, where are they coming from?" Lucy hesitated before answering, Callie had told her all about her past in Seattle, but she thought it was better for her to know,

She took a deep breath before answering, "Seattle Grace" Callie's head shot up, she wracked her brain for who could be coming from Seattle.

"Are you serious? Who is -" She was cut off by Chief Mason asking for their attention.

"I'd like to introduce our new Cardio Attending, Alex Karev" Callie's head swirled in the Chief's direction and she stood there with her mouth hanging open. She watched as Alex and the Chief shook hands.

She couldn't believe her eyes, the first person she had seen from Seattle in three years was standing before her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After getting over her initial shock, Callie returned her gaze back to her charts. Lucy eyed her suspicously and leaned over to her,

"So, do you know him?" Callie shook her head still not meeting Lucy's eyes and continued to scribble notes in her chart.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the side of Callie's head and gave a disbelieving 'mmmhmmm'. She looked up as the new surgeon made his way over to them. She fluffed her hair, she tried to tame her wild brown hair but failed misserably,f and straightened out her scrubs. She then leaned over and whispered into Callie's ear,

"Oh look, he's coming over here" Callie's head shot up so fast, people could've sworn they heard her neck crack. She glanced to her left and saw Alex mere feet away from her. Without a word, she closed her chart and walked off without another look back.

Lucy stared down the hall as she watched her friend dissapear out of sight. Alex tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to be met with his smiling face. He stuck out his hand and she she shook it,

"Hi I'm Alex Karev" She smiled and replied,

"Lucy, Lucy Hastings, head of OB-GYN" Alex smiled and nodded, he then gestured down the hall,

"If I'm not mistaken, but that was Callie Torres who practically ran down the hall right?" Lucy could only nod. She stared at him in shock, _so Callie did know him! Ohh I'm so gonna ream her! _

"Do you know where she might be going?" Lucy thought for a moment before snapping her fingers,

"She's probably in the 3rd floor on-call room, she likes to call it her 'thinking place', she's most likely there." Alex smiled and nodded thanking her for her help.

He made his way to the 3rd floor, stopping by everyone room to check the label. When he finally reached the on-call room he hesitated to knock. He hadn't seen Callie Torres in years. After the mess with Izzie and George, Alex began to notice little things about this woman. Like the way her black locks hung loose and her shoulders and bounced with every move she made. How she mindlessly bit her lip when she anxious or trying to concentrate. Most people would think that was a bad habit to have, but Alex thought it was completely hot. He noticed how her nose crinkled when she laughed. He noticed how her smile seemed to lighten any room she walked in to. He noticed all these things about her, but he always wondered if she ever noticed him.

Perking up his courage, he lifted his hand and lightly knocked on the door. Without receiving an answer, he pushed the door open and saw her. After almost 4 years, she still lit up any room she was in. She was laying a bunk, completely unaware of his presence, when he closed the door, she jumped slightly and opened her eyes to see who was at the door. She groaned when she recognized exactly who it was,

"How in the hell did you find me Alex?" she asked covering her eyes with her hands. He walked over to the bunk and pulled a chair beside it before answering.

"Uh, your friend, brown hair, blue eyes, Lucy? she said I could find you here" Callie groaned, she was gonna kill Luce.

She sat up and turned to face him, "So, how have you been?" he shrugged his and gave her a once-over.

"Good I guess, finished up my residency, got a job out here, I wanted to go as far away from Seattle without actually leaving the country." she chuckled a bit, she had the exact same goal when she left. But she couldn't understand why he would want to.

"Why? What happened in Seattle that made you want to be so far away?" He leaned back in his chair before answering,

"Well, after you left, George and Izzie decided to be a couple, which only lasted a few days, it was dumb idea in the first place, it's like a brother boning his sister" She chuckled and waited for him to continue,

"So after that debacle was over, Addison was sad and mopey because you left and she actually had a little showdown with Izzie in the cafeteria the day you left" Callie looked surprised, Addison had seemed to leave out that detail in their conversations.

Alex continued, "Then, Addison decides to channel you and move away, which left me with a asshole attending who basically pushed me into Cardio. Me and Yang were always battling over who got what surgery, so we just stopped talking all together, Meredith was caught up in her 'McDreamy' problems and I just couldn't deal with that shit anymore, so the rest of my Residency I kind just stuck to myself. So summing everything up, it all started when you left!" She was taken aback by his declaration. He had a playful smirk on his face that she just wanted to smack off.

She reached around her and grabbed a pillow and flew it at his face. Alex chuckled and threw it back at her,

"So, you're basically blaming all your problems on me?" Alex shrugged,

"Basically" she playfully stuck out her tongue at him and hit him again.

He stood up and tried to get the pillow away from her and it ended up with a five minute pillow fight with the sheets and bedding of the on-call room scattered all over the floor.

They were inches apart, her breathing hard as she tried to catch it. The room began to feel smaller, and they felt themselves inching ever so closer until someone's pager went off. They jumped away from each other and checked their pagers. It was Callie's. She stood up, extending out her hand to him to help him up. She looked around at the mess they made and made a face at him,

"Sorry I gotta go, you should probably clean up this mess, you started it anyway" She smirked and hurried out of the room before he could hit her with a pillow.

He reluctantly cleaned up the mess the best he could and exited the on-call room.

On the way to the elevator he thought about what it was to see Callie again. Truth be told, he had missed her over the years. And now that they were back in each other's presence, Alex suddenly felt the urge to bring her close and kiss her senseless. But he couldn't do that. Callie Torres didn't see him the way he saw her, and he tried to forget that she never would.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first week of his new job went by pretty quickly for Alex Karev. He had some pretty good cases, got to know the staff better, and even made some new friends. The only thing that was bad about this week, he didn't see Callie at all. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't track her down. He didn't know if she was avoiding him, or he simply caught her at a bad time. But he was getting really close to giving up. It's not like they were even friends, they barely talked while she was in Seattle, so why would it make a difference in Miami.

A pretty attractive blonde came up where he was standing and flashed a smile his way,

"Hi, I'm Kate, your the new Cardio god right?" He smirked and nodded,

"Yeah, that's me, Alex Karev, it's nice to meet you" She shook his hand a little longer than normal.

"Well, I was wondering, a couple of the other nurses and I were gonna go out for a drink later, you wanna join?" Alex didn't hesitate to answer, he could use a few drinks after the day he'd had.

"Sure, meet you in the lobby at 7?" Kate nodded, flashed him another smile and walked off.

At the other end of the hall, Alex heard someone call his name. He turned around to see who it was and was surprised at the sight he saw.

"Hey! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Callie exclaimed as she came to stand next to him.

"Oh, I thought you were avoiding me or something..." He trailed off and Callie just laughed.

"No, of course not, my grandmother had her 80th birthday so I flew up to Chicago to see her, why would you think I was avoiding you?" Alex felt like an idiot as Callie explained her absence.

"I don't know I just didn't see you around" Callie nodded and smiled at him.

"So do you wanna do something tonight? Go out for drinks or something?" Alex sighed, he already had his date with Kate.

"I'm sorry, Cal, I can't I have plans, but maybe some other time" Callie's face dropped for a second before she shook it off and nodded. Alex tried to pretend he just imagined the look on her face.

"Yeah, some other time, I'll see you around" She retreated back down the hall before Alex could say anything else.

Callie had to get out sight. She had just been rejected by Alex Karev. Of course he didn't like her, she was still the weird Ortho that ate her hair in the back of the classroom. Alex Karev the jock bad ass, jocks didn't date girls like her. She finally found the on-call room she was looking for and quickly scurried inside. Plopping down on the bed, Callie brought her knees to her chest and forced herself not to cry. Girls like her didn't cry over guys like Alex, and she wasn't about to start now.

After her shift, Callie walked over to the bar that was across the street, but stopped dead in her tracks as she passed the window. She backed up a couple of steps and peered through it. There, sitting at the bar was Alex and Kate laughing about something Callie could only imagine. When Alex leaned over and tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear, Callie gasped and stood there shocked. She turned away abruptly to make sure neither saw her, and walked across the street and hopped in her car, speeding out of the parking lot.

The Next Morning

This time, Callie was avoiding Alex, she went out of her way to ma ake sure that he never saw her that day. She skipped lunch, constantly checked on her patients, and even went as far to sit in a supply closet. She should've known that her luck was short-lived.

Callie was called into an emergency surgery dealing with a man who had a fractured tibia that needed surgery. What she didn't know, was that the man also had heart failure and Alex was also called into assist. When she stepped through the door to the OR, he was standing over the heart trying his best to stabilize it. Wordlessly, Callie slipped in, made her way to the man's tibia and began working in silence.

Alex finally got the man's heart stable and he looked up and for the first time noticed Callie at the other end of the operating table.

"Dr. Torres, how are you this morning?" Callie grunted in response and never looked his way.

Alex knew that something was wrong, he just didn't know what.

"Are you okay, Dr. Torres?" Callie worked on his tibia and stabilized it before snapping off her gloves and glaring at him.

"I'm fine, Dr. Karev, just fine." And with that, she stormed out of the OR leaving Alex with a confused look on his face.

He didn't know what he did, but he did know that he needed to fix it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After finishing up his surgery, he found Callie in the cafeteria nursing a cup of coffee. Squaring his shoulders, he walked up to her table and plopped into the seat across from her. Callie didn't look up from the book she was reading on the table. She didn't need to look up to see who it was, she could feel him.

Finally fed up with her silence, Alex reached over and snatched the book from her.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Callie demanded, taking her book back.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he asked incredulously, "What the hell is wrong with _you_?"

Callie lowered her head and stayed silent, hoping her silence would cause him to drop the subject. Unfortunately, he didn't.

Alex sighed, "What is going on, Callie?" he asked, still no answer. "I don't understand what is going on, we almost kiss last week, then you disappear for seven days, and now this." he sated gesturing between the pair of them.

Callie simply shrugged her shoulders. Ever since their moment in the on-call room, she had been seeing this man with new eyes. Sure she always thought he was hot, but now, he seemed different, different then the asshole intern that he was when she left Seattle. And now, she had all these feelings running through her body, and she didn't know how to control them. She could only hope that he felt something too.

Alex reached over and took her hand, he cradled it gently in his, "Callie, what is going on with us?" he asked, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

Callie sighed loudly and looked up to meet his eyes, "I have feelings for you, Alex," she admitted softly, "And I have no idea what to with them, because I'm not sure if I feel them too." Alex let out a small chuckle, he received a glare from her in return. She made a move to stand up, but he quickly caught her arm and forced her to look at him.

"Callie, I have feelings for you too." he said with a smile. "I have for some time, now" she looked at him in shock and he chuckled once more, "I just didn't know how you felt, so I didn't do anything." Callie playfully swatted his shoulder.

"You pussy!" she exclaimed. "You knew you had feelings, and didn't do anything? What happened to the badass intern from Iowa I used to know." she mocked.

Ducking his head, Alex pinched her side, "Go ahead, Cal, keep teasing."

"Aww, wittle Alex can't handle the truth?" she cooed. Fed up with her taunting, Alex tugged her arm and pulled her into his lap where he thoroughly tickled her until she was begging him to stop.

"Stop Alex! I'm going to pee my pants!" she said between giggles. Unable to deny her, Alex stopped his torture and brushed her hair out of her face. Callie beamed a smile at him.

"What?" she asked, he was just staring at her in awe.

"Do you have any idea how breathtaking you are?" he asked truthfully.

Callie blushed under his gaze, and lifted her palm to lightly rub the stubble on his cheek. "You're not so bad yourself"

Alex smirked and caressed her cheek, "I'm taking you out tonight," he stated matter-of-factly, "If you didn't already know." he said with a cocky smile.

Raising an eyebrow, Callie responded, "Oh really?" she asked defiantly, "What makes you think I'd want to go out with you tonight?" she teased.

Alex stood from his chair, scooping her up with him and setting her on her feet, "Fine, I'll have to find another hot, blonde that would want to share my company." he said shaking his head, "Since you don't want all of this" he gestured toward his body. He started to turn away, but Callie caught him by his shirt and tugged him back to her.

"You really want me to hurt you don't you, Alex?" she threatened. Alex shrugged.

"Could be fun," he wiggled his eyebrows, "I could use a spanking" he whispered huskily in her ear. Callie tried valiantly to stop the blush from appearing on her neck. She wasn't so lucky. Alex laughed at his affect on her and held up her, then placed a soft kiss to it.

"I'll meet you at the lobby at 8"

Not wanting to argue, and besides, the demanding tone in his voice was hot as hell. "Fine," she agreed, "But I'm not a cheap kinda girl, Alex," She leaned closer to him, "I don't put out on the first date." she laughed at the look on his face, she place a light kiss on his cheek, and turned and left the cafeteria, looking forward to her date with the one and only Alex Karev.

When 8 o'clock rolled around Callie check her hair and make-up in the attending's locker room one last time. Pleased with her appearance, she grabbed her purse and headed off toward the lobby. As soon as she stepped off the elevator, Alex stood from the seat he was waiting in and made his way to her. She graced with a smile as he came to stand next to her.

"You ready to go?" he asked. Callie nodded and took the hand that he offered to her. Alex led her out of the building and led her to his car. He walked over to the passenger seat, helped her in, and ran over to his side and climbed in. Starting up the car, he looked over at her and smiled.

"Do you trust me?" Callie was suddenly terrified, but excited nonetheless.

"Of course," she nodded, "But where are we going?" she asked him curiously. Alex simply smirked and pulled out of the parking.

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride, sweetheart"

20 minutes later, Alex pulled up Burrs Strip and halted the car in front of a **Cessna 525B CJ3 Citation Je**t. Callie gasped as Alex opened her door and led her to the steps of the plane.

"Alex, what is this?" she managed to get out. She watched as Alex talked to the pilot and nodded his understanding. After a few more words were shared, he shook the man's hand and turned back to a still shocked Callie.

"It's a plane, Callie" he said mockingly. Callie slapped his shoulder and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's not what I meant jackass!" she shouted.

"I know, I'm just kidding," he said with a smile, "We are gonna go to broadway," he watched as her eyes lit up, "There's this play that I've been dying to see," he extended his hand, "So are you with me?" he asked. Callie hesitated for a moment, before looking up to see the compassion in his eyes. Reluctantly, she placed her hand in his and said,

"I'm with you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

2 hours later, Callie and Alex were stepping out into the chilly New York air. Alex stepped off first, then turned to help Callie down. There, on the platform, stood a white limo that stopped at the end of a luscious red carpet. He took Callie's hand and led her to the limo, letting her climb in first, he thanked the limo driver and slipped in behind her. Alex leaned forward and popped open the top to a bottle of champagne. He poured them both a glass and handed one to Callie.

"A toast," he said, raising his glass, "To finally doing something about our feelings." Callie smirked and clinked her glass to his.

"Cheers" They both took a sip and relaxed against the backseat.

"So," Callie started, "What show are we gonna see?"

"Monty Python's Spamalot" Alex answered, not missing a beat.

Callie looked at him curiously, "I never would've pegged you for the broadway type, Karev." she admitted.

Alex smirked and turned toward her, "There's a lot you don't know about me, Torres"

"Really?" Callie raised an eyebrow, "What else is there to you? Can you juggle? Are you fluent in French? Do you own a pet monkey?" she asked playfully. "There is just so many possibilities."

"Well, I can't juggle, but I can ride a pogo stick, very well, I might add." Callie let out a giggle and listened as he continued, "I don't speak French, but I do speak Spanish, and about the monkey thing, I never had monkey," he stated, "I had a hamster though, his name Merlin."

Callie was full on laughing by the time he finished, "Merlin huh?"

Alex simply nodded.

Soon, the limo came to a stop in front of the Shubert Theatre and came to open their door. Alex stepped out first and held his hand out for Callie to take. He pulled her close to him and led her through the door of the theatre.

3 hours later, Callie and Alex walked out of the theatre both in tears from all the laughter.

"Oh my god! That play was hilarious! The lady of the Lake was definitely the best part of the musical!" Callie exclaimed as the cool air welcomed them.

"I told you you'd like it"

Callie was about to walk back to where their limo had dropped them off when Alex slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her in the other direction. She looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Where are we going?"

Alex smiled down at her and pulled her closer, "Well, I'm hungry, I'm sure you are too" Callie nodded, "The best thing about New York, is that you can find pizza at every corner."

Callie laughed and wrapped her arm around his waist. They walked to the pizza shop at the corner of the street and walked in.

"What do you want?" Alex asked.

Callie pursed her lips, "Pepperoni mushroom" Alex nodded,

"You got it." He moved to stand in line and ordered their pizzas and drinks, olives and mushroom for him, and pepperoni mushroom for her. Callie grabbed her pizza from him as he sat down on one of the stools that looked out onto the street.

"So," Alex said after taking a bite of his pizza. "did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

Callie smiled and swallowed before answering, "Tonight was amazing," she said with beautiful smile, "Definitely in the top 5" she teased. Alex pinched her hip and laughed along with her.

"How did you do all this?" Callie asked taking a sip of her soda.

Alex just shrugged, "Being a world-class Cardio Surgeon works out for the better, you know" he boasted.

"I see that" Callie observed. She would never tell Alex, but this had been the best date she had ever been on, and she enjoying every second of it with Alex.

They finished up their pizzas and walked back to their limo hand in hand. Callie climbed in and Alex followed after. They pair relaxed and headed back to the jet. By the time they reached the platform, Callie was asleep in Alex's lap, and Alex was leaning back against the headrest peacefully sleeping. Their driver gently woke Alex up with a shake of his shoulder. Alex looked down at the raven-haired beauty in his lap and ran his hands through her hair. He leaned down and softly kissed her cheek, causing her to stir awake.

"Are we here?" she asked sleepily. Alex nodded and helped her out of the limo. He thanked their driver and paid the man a hefty tip. He then walked Callie over to the stairs of the plane and helped her up them. They got settled on the elegant, white, leather couch that stretched against the length of the jet and began to relax. Callie returned her head to Alex's lap, where she let her eyes drift shut. However, Alex didn't go back to sleep, he simply gazed at the woman beneath him and ran his hand through her dark locks. 3 years ago, if anyone had told him that he would here, with this gift from the gods laying in his lap, he would have denied it. But now, looking down at the sleeping goddess, he couldn't help but feel that this is where they were both suppose to be all along.

The plane ride back to Miami was smooth and fast, Alex had drifted off, somewhere over North Carolina, and was jarred awake by their landing. He looked down and smiled at Callie who's eyes fluttered open. Once it was okay, they gathered their things and stepped off the plane. Alex lagged behind, thanking the pilot for his job well-done and shook hands with the man. He and Callie walked hand in hand back to his car where he helped in and slipped in himself.

Halfway to her house, Callie reached over and took his hand and interlaced their fingers. She smiled at him when he looked over and gave it a light squeeze. Pulling up in front of her house. It was a beautiful two-story Mediterranean home that was the size of a small mansion. Alex turned off the car and went to Callie's side and helped her out. He walked her up to her front door and placed his hands on her hips.

"I'm glad we decided to do this." he stated.

Callie smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Me too, I had a great time tonight."

"So, do you wanna go out tomorrow?" he asked.

Callie made a show of tapping her chin and looking as if she was really thinking about it. She laughed when she caught Alex's face that held a look of nervousness. She erased his doubts by pressing her lips softly against his. Alex tightened his hold on her and brought her closer to him. Callie lightly nibbled on his bottom lip, emitting a hiss from him, she then ran her tongue over it to soothe the pain. Alex moved his hands up her sides and gently caressed her sides and moaned into her mouth when she moved her hips closer to his and shifted slightly. Opening his mouth, Alex ran his tongue over her lips, asking permission for him to enter. Callie obliged his silent request and opened her mouth to him. Their tongues laved over the other and each explored the others mouth. A moan from the back of her throat, brought Callie back to reality and she pulled away from him, her eyes still closed, basking in the feel of him. When she opened them, she was met with a sexy smile that adorned his face. Alex smirked and leaned back in for another kiss, only to have Callie pull away.

"I told you I don't put out on the first date." she reminded him.

Alex groaned and leaned his forehead against hers, "You also told me weren't cheap, and I flew you to New York for our first date." he reminded _her_.

Callie laughed and leaned up for one last peck. She stepped out of his arms and turned to open her door. Alex leaned against the doorjamb and grabbed her hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

Callie smiled and nodded, "Of course, goodnight" she said with a kiss to his cheek.

"Night" Callie walked through the doorway and waved back at him as she shut the door. She turned around and leaned her head against it and tried to catch her breath. There was something about this man that started something inside that she had never felt before. And she was anxious to figure out exactly what it was.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning Callie strolled the halls of Mercy hospital with a smile plastered on her face. She couldn't get the memories of last night out of her head. Alex had been great, not only great, he was amazing. She could only hope that last night would happen again.

Lucy stood at the nurses' station watching as her friend sauntered down the halls looking all to peppy. Finally fed up with the happiness that adorned her friend, she walked up to Callie and pulled her arm to the nearest lounge.

"Okay spill it, what's wrong with you?" she demanded with her hands on her hips.

Callie giggled, "What are talking about, Luce?"

Lucy sighed, "I'm talking about the irritating ass smile that has been on your face since you got here," she said pointing to Callie's face "You look like your a 8 year old girl who just got an easy bake oven for Christmas."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Callie said, trying to hide the blush that crept up her cheeks. Too bad her friend caught it before she could hide anything.

"Your blushing!" she pointed out. "What the hell is going on!"

Callie sighed and smiled, "I went out with Alex last night."

Lucy stood staring at her friend, who had made a big show to make sure everyone knew they were only friends, "Alex? Alex Karev, the new Cardio god?"

Callie nodded, "Mhmm" She still had a smile on her face. Lucy could only think it was due to one thing.

She gasped, "You had sex!"

Callie's jaw dropped, "No I didn't!" she shouted, "We went out, he flew me to New York, watched a musical," Lucy nodded, waiting for her to get to the good part, "then we had some pizza at a shop, and then we flew home" she said with a shrug of her shoudlers.

Lucy looked at her dumbfounded, "That's it? You didn't get any hot dirty monkey sex?"

Callie shook her head, "Nope" she moved to exit the room, but turned back to her friend, "But we did have a hot, hot make-out session outside my front door." she said with a smirk and left the room with a chuckle.

Alex Karev was in the same state of bliss as Callie as he walked out of the OR. She had been on his mind all night, keeping him awake with thoughts about the feel of her soft lips against his. Her dark locks that fell around her shoulders creating a perfect wave down her back. He had been thinking about her all morning and couldn't wait to see her once more. His dreams came true when he spotted the Latina goddess standing at a nurse's station filling out a chart. He sauntered his way over to her and came to stand at her right. He gently nudged her hip with his and watched the smile grow on her lips.

"Good morning, Dr. Torres" he said with a hint of something extra laced in his voice.

"Morning, Dr. Karev" she said not looking away from her chart.

Alex lightly pinched her hip to get her attention, she looked up at him with a glare.

He chuckled, "Dr. Torres, would you like to join me for lunch today?"

Callie pursed her lips and looked back down at her chart, "Actually, I'm busy"

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah?" she nodded, "With what?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, Dr. Karev" she said in a playful tone.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to eat, all by my lonesome, with no one to share my pretzels with." he said jokingly.

"Ooh, pretzels," she mocked, "You drive a hard bargain, Dr. Karev" she said sarcastically. "But I am far too busy for pretzels." she patted his shoulder and strutted down the hallway, throwing a devious smirk over her shoulder. Alex quickly got over his shock and jogged after her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty on-call room, pinning her against the door. He moved both of his arms on either side of her, caging her in.

"You sure you don't want to have lunch?" he asked his mouth a breath away from hers.

Callie nodded, "Mhhm, I am very busy, I'm a doctor, you know" she reminded him.

"Hmm...But I hear doctor's need a break sometimes, even if just for lunch." he stated as he moved his lips to her neck and started lightly kissing the side of it. Callie stifled a moan as he moved his lips up to her ear, where he tenderly kissed the spot in the back of her ear, that was her most sensitive spot.

"Where did you hear that?" she asked breathless as his kisses became open mouth kisses and he darted his tongue out to taste the sweetness of her neck.

"Oh, I happen to be a doctor too, so I know these things" he mumbled against her skin. He trailed kisses across her collar bone and back up her neck and around her jaw line. He moved his lips up to her lips where he hovered above her. He firmly pressed his lips to hers and moved his hands to her hips. Callie's arms shot to his neck and wrapped them around him. She lightly scratched nape of his neck as he opened her mouth with his tongue and forcefully pushed it in. His tongue ran over hers and explored every inch of her mouth.

Callie moaned into his mouth as his hands trailed lower down her body, and down to her ass. He gave it nice squeeze and lifted her into his arms. Callie squealed against his lips and wrapped her legs around is waist. Alex moved his hands under her scrub top and began rubbing light circles on her bronze skin. Callie could feel the heat building up between her legs and she knew she had to put an end to this session before she ravished him. Finally pulling away for breath, she breathed heavily against the crook of his neck as he left feather light kisses on her shoulder. She looked back up at him and leaned her head against his.

"We're not having sex yet, Alex" she stated. She prepared herself for the complaining and the whining, but all she got was a calm nod. She leaned up and kissed him once ore before unwrapping her legs from his waist.

Callie ran a hand through her hair and fixed her scrubs to make sure she looked presentable. She looked up at a smirking Alex and tilted her head.

"What?"

"Your blushing" he stated,

"No I'm not" she denied.

Alex nodded and brought her hips to his, "Yes, you are, and may I say that it is sexy hot."

Callie lightly slapped his chest and tried to move from his grasp, but he wouldn't let her go, "So, Dr. Torres, will I be seeing you for lunch today?"

Callie sighed and nodded, "I guess" she said, "Who could give the promise of pretzels?"

Alex laughed and slapped her butt playfully. "Okay, I'll see you later than" he said kissing her cheek and turned and walked out the room.

Like she said, Callie met Alex for lunch and spotted him at a table in the corner. She walked over to him and plopped down in the chair across from him. She scanned the table and raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"I believe I was promised pretzels" she reminded when she didn't see any on the table.

Alex chuckled, "It was joke, Callie" he said, "Get over the pretzels."

Callie pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, "Well, I might as well leave then, since the one thing I was promised isn't here" she made a move to get up, but Alex wrapped his foot around the leg over her chair, pulling her closer to him.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" he asked.

Callie shrugged, "I don't know, why?" she asked stealing a french fry off his plate.

Alex watched her pop the fry in her mouth and chew thoughtfully, "Well, I was hoping we could go out again, what do you say?"

Callie swallowed before answering, "I say, yes"

Alex beamed at her, "Great! I'll meet you in the lobby after your shift?"

Callie nodded, "Sounds like a plan," she ate another fry, "But can we keep it simple this time, I mean I loved New York," she paused, "But just dinner is good enough for me, Alex"

"Okay, dinner sounds perfect," he agreed, "We will do dinner, simple"

Callie's pager went off, and she frowned as she pulled in from her waist, "Sorry, 911, I gotta go," Alex nodded, she leaned over, kissed his cheek and left the cafeteria.

Later that night, Callie and Alex were seated at a quiet little cafe that was perfect. Peaceful and romantic, just what Callie wanted. They had both placed their orders and thanked their waiter.

"So, what was Seattle like when you left?" Callie asked suddenly as she buttered a piece of bread.

Alex almost choked on his wine at Callie's question, "What?"

Callie swallowed the piece of bread she was savoring before she answered, "What was it like in Seattle? At the hospital? What kind of stuff happened?"

Alex looked at her curiously before answering, "Um, nothing really, I mean, Derek and Meredith were in an 'on' phase, Cristina was being her badass, surgery hungry self, Addison left for L.A., you know that, Mark Sloan, was being the whore of whores, as always, and uh," he paused before continuing, "George and Izzie hated each other."

"Why? I thought they got together after I left?"

Alex nodded, "They did, but once you left, George realized what an idiot he was, he broke up with Izzie, and they never talked again" he said simply.

Callie nodded and took a sip of her own wine, "Same old, same old"

Alex's face turned serious as he watched her reaction, "Why did you leave, Seattle?"

Taking a deep breath, Callie answered, "I guess I left because I couldn't handle seeing them everyday, happy, like nothing was wrong with what they did," she admitted. "I didn't think I could handle watching Izzie take what was mine, although, George never really was mine, he also put me last when it came to his friends." she said softly.

Alex reached over and took her hand. "Callie, George was never going to be good enough for you, I told him that on numerous occasions," he watched as shock passed over Callie's face, "Mhmm.. I told him, you were too good for him, Callie, you always will be."

Callie smiled at him and interlaced their fingers. "Do you think this is weird?" she asked, "What we're doing" she gestured between the two of them.

Alex shook his head, "I think it's long overdue" he stated.

Their dinner arrived and they spent the rest of the night sharing laughs and talking about their cases at work. After they finished, Alex paid the bill and led Callie out of the restaurant. He helped her in the car and headed toward her house. He walked her to her front door and leaned in for a kiss, when her phone rang. She gave him an apologetic look and dug through her purse for her phone.

"Sorry I'm expecting an update on my spinal patient," she flipped open her phone without looking at the caller I.D and smiled as Alex moved his lips to her neck.

"Hello?"

_"Callie, It's Addie," _

"Hey Ads, what's up?" she giggled as Alex lightly bit her earlobe and sucked it into his mouth. He looked up at Callie when he heard her sharp intake of breath. He noticed how a wave of shock passed over her and watched as the color left her face. She finally hung up and looked at him with tears in his eyes.

He immediately wiped her eyes, "What's wrong?" he asked truly concerned.

"That was Addie," she started, "Richard Webber died, he was in a car accident." she said softly.

Alex embraced her as her tears started flowing freely from her eyes. He held her as she sobbed into his chest and when her tears subsided, he brought her chin up and kissed her lips.

"We'll go to Seattle"

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Alex nodded, "Of course, he was like a father to all of us" Callie nodded and buried her face in his chest once more. Alex tenderly rubbed her back and let his thoughts drift to what they might expect once they had returned to Seattle Grace.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Callie and Alex walked out of Sea Tac International Airport both dreading what they were going to see. Neither of them had talked to anyone from Seattle Grace since the day they left, except Addison of course. Callie tightened her jacket around herself as Alex went to get their luggage. She looked up into the stormy, gray sky that always seemed to hover over Seattle, Washington. To say that she was terrified would be an understatement, she was horrified to see her past co-workers once more, and even more horrified to arrive with Alex. It's not that she didn't care about him, because she did, it was the fact that once they stepped into Seattle Grace, everyone would have an opinion. But Callie watched as Alex walked back with their luggage and decided that she didn't give a damn about what everyone else thought.

The pair walked out of the airport, hand in hand, and went to meet Addison. She had promised to pick Callie up when she arrived, but what she didn't know, was that Alex would be tagging along. Callie immediately spotted her red-headed best friend the minute she stepped out the doors. Addison glanced down at their joined hands before breaking into a sprint toward her best friend. Callie dropped Alex's hand and met her halfway.

The two women embraced each other, each taking strength they both would need to get through the dreadful weekend that was ahead. Both women were in tears when they pulled away and burst into laughter.

"I missed you, Calliecakes" Addison said as she wiped the tears from her friends face.

Callie wiped Addison's tears and smiled, "Not as much as I missed you, Addiepie."

They hugged once more and joined their arms once they pulled apart. Addison turned to Alex and raised an eyebrow toward the raven-haired woman at her side.

"I see you forgot to mention something." Callie smiled innocently and shrugged.

"He transferred to the hospital I work at and..." she trailed off, "We've, uh, been dating." she said softly. Addison gasped and slapped her arm.

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"Because you would've been pissed!" Callie defended.

"What do you think I am now?"

Callie gave a small smile, "Happy for your best friend who finally found a man?" she asked hopefully.

Addison crossed her arms over her chest and turned to Alex, "And you! Trying to steal my wife away aren't you!"

Alex chuckled "Not steal," he reassured her, "But I'm willing to share if you are."

Addison huffed and brought him into a hug, "You better not mess this up, idiot," she threatened, "Or I'll cut off your balls and force feed them down your throat." She said quite seriously. Alex gulped loudly and nodded his head.

Callie laughed at the two and jumped when a crack of thunder went off, "Let's get out of here!"

Both Addison and Alex nodded, Addison led them toward her car where Alex loaded their luggage and climbed in the backseat, while Callie sat up front with Addison. The girls chatted halfway through the ride before Alex spoke up from the back.

"So Addie," he started, "How is everyone?"

Addison shrugged and looked into her rear view mirror, "Everyone's sad I guess," she answered, "Richard was important to all of us, and with him being gone," her voice cracked a little, out of everyone at Seattle Grace, Addison had definitely been the closest to the elder man, "Its just going to be different." A few stray tears streamed dow her face, Callie reached over and clasped her hand to Addie's, giving her comfort.

After a few moments of silence Callie cleared her throat, "How's Adele holding up?"

"She's grieving," Addie said, "I've been over to her house everyday since I flew in," she paused, "She's basically devastated."

Callie nodded, "That's understandable."

The rest of the ride, Callie and Addison caught each other up on what was going on in their respective states. Addison had just met a man named Pete who she was head over heals for. He would be flying in tomorrow. Callie told Addison about Lucy and her date with Alex, who silently blushed behind them. Instead of going to the hospital, Addison dropped the couple off at the Archfield and promised to return for dinner. As Alex unloaded their bags, Callie spoke quietly to Addison.

"Thank you, Addie" she said genuinely.

"No problem, Cal" Addison said with a smile.

"And, thank you for calling us," she looked over at Alex, "there isn't anywhere we'd rather be."

Addison smiled at her friend and said, "So, do you see this going anywhere?" she nodded toward Alex.

A smile broke out on Callie's face and she nodded, "I think so, he's the first man I've felt this way about" she smirked, "Remember those lines of deliciousness thing?" Addison laughed and nodded, "Well, I'm savoring them every step of the way."

Addison smile and hugged her friend goodbye, "Well, I'm happy for you, babe" she whispered in Callie's ear, when they pulled back Callie smiled at Addison.

"Call me when you're ready to go out for dinner."

Addison nodded, "Will do." She waved once more before climbing in her car. Alex slipped an arm around Callie's waist as they watched her drive off. Once she was out of sight, Callie looked up at Alex and leaned up to place a soft kiss to his lips. Alex pulled away and brushed her hair off her face, he then grabbed her hand and led her through the entrance of the Archfield and toward the front desk.

Callie walked ahead of him and walked up to the desk, "Reservation for Callie Torres." The receptionist smiled and began typing on her computer.

"Ah, Ms. Torres, the Presidential suite." Callie nodded.

She type of few more things and handed Callie her keys, "You are in room 1724, Ms. Torres" Callie smiled and accepted the keys, "Please let us know if there is anything you need."

"Thank you" Callie then turned to Alex.

"You can just stay with me," she offered, "It's a pretty big room." she said hopefully. Alex smiled widely at her and nodded.

"Good, because I didn't make a reservation anyway" he said smugly.

Callie slapped his chest, "Cocky bastard." Alex simply smirked at her and took her hand leading her to the elevator and up her- their room.

Pushing the door open, Alex stepped aside to let Callie walk through. She breathed a sigh of relief as she dropped her purse on the table, then shed her jacket and let it slip to the floor. Trudging her way to the bed, she plopped down once her legs hit the mattress. Alex laughed at the sight of her face down, hair and limbs sprawled out on the bed, he shed his own jacket and lay down beside her.

Callie turned on her cheek to face him, "Hi" she said softly.

Alex laughed as he brushed the hair off her cheek, he let his thumb gently caress her cheek. "Hi" he replied just as soft. Callie leaned into his palm and let her eyes drift close. Alex continued to gaze at the woman before him. Nothing about Callie Torres didn't amaze him. He smiled as small snores left her mouth and he could tell that she was sleeping. Carefully and silently, he removed the heeled, black boots that she wore, he then moved around her and turned down the bed. Once he was satisfied that her side was perfect, he walked back to her and one arm under he knees, and one arm around her shoulders. Gently lifting her into his arms, he placed her down and pulled the covers up over her. He leaned down and placed a sweet kiss to her forehead. Turning to head to the couch, he stopped when he felt a tug at his wrist,

"Come cuddle with me" Callie said with her eyes still shut. Alex smiled and shed his pants and shirt, leaving him clad in only his boxers. He walked over to the other side and slipped in. Callie rolled over and laid her head on his chest and threw an arm around his waist. Alex leaned his cheek against her head and wrapped an arm around her. Relishing in the feel of her warm body atop his, Alex let his exhaustion overcome him and quickly drifted to sleep.

2 hours later, Callie groaned as the sound of her cell phone shook her out of a peaceful sleep. Popping one eye open, she glanced up at the sleeping man under her, and she smiled. The buzzing of her phone caused her to shift over slightly and grab it off the nightstand. Quickly silencing it, she glanced back at Alex who was still sleeping, she carefully moved his arm off her and slipped out of the bed. Flipping open the phone, she headed toward the bathroom.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Cal, you guys ready for dinner?" _Addison said through the receiver.

"Oh shoot, yeah" Callie said rubbing her forehead, "What time do you wanna go?"

_"Mmm, maybe about 45 minutes?" _

"Sounds good," Callie agreed, "The restaurant downstairs?"

_"Yep, I'll meet you guys down there." _

"Alright, Love ya, Adds"

_"Love ya more, Cal" _Callie flipped phone shut and shed her clothes and stepped into the shower. After thoroughly washing her hair and scrubbing, she stepped out 15 minutes later and wrapped a robe around her body. She opened up the bathroom door and giggled at the _still_ sleeping man in her bed. Making her way to him, she climbed on the bed and leaned down and placed a small kiss on his nose.

"Get up, Sleepyhead," Alex stirred a bit, but didn't wake, "We have to meet Addison for dinner." Callie huffed when Alex made no move to get up, with a sly smile, she threw on leg over his waist and straddled his hips. Alex immediately felt the heat emitting from her body and popped one eye open. Callie smiled down at him and placed a kiss on his lips. This time, Alex was completely awake and tangled a hair in her, still wet, mane. Callie moaned against his mouth as he bit down on her lower lip. Opening her mouth slightly, Alex pushed his tongue in her mouth and began exploring the warm haven. Callie's hands curled into his short, brown locks and laved her tongue over his. Finally, at the need for air, Callie pulled away from him panting. She wiped her mouth and sat back up.

"Come on, we have to go." She reminded, Alex simply sat up and wrapped his arms around her, leaning in for another kiss.

"Alex-" she said against his lips. She moaned as he started to massage her scalp with his expert hands. Callie wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly scratched the hairs at the nape of his neck. It was Alex's turn to moan when Callie lightly pinched his ear, causing him to break away from their heated kiss.

Callie took her chance to climb off the bed, before she lost her chance, and her nerve.

"We are meeting Addison downstairs in half and hour." she said firmly and left to get dressed.

Alex flopped down on the bed with a loud groan. He pounded his fists and rolled over onto his stomach and groaned against the covers of the bed.

35 minutes later, 5 minutes spent wtih Alex pouting under the covers, Callie and Alex stood at the entrance of the restaurant scanning the room for Addison. Callie perked up when she spotted the red-head texting away on her blackberry. After making their way, through the crowd, Callie cleared her throat,

"We're not late are we?"

Addison glared up at them playfully, "As a matter of fact" she said putting down her phone, "you are" she crossed her arms over her chest, "care to explain, yourself young lady."

Callie shook her head and pointed to Alex, "It was his fault!" she exclaimed, "Someone wouldn't get his lazy ass out of bed." Addison laughed and gestured for them to sit. Alex pulled out Callie's chair, not without giving her a teasing pinch to her hip, he then sat down in the seat next to her.

After a comfortable dinner, full of laughs and memories, the trio walked out of the restaurant promising to meet up in the morning. Addison and Callie embraced one another and Addison bid the couple goodnight. Alex and Callie walked up to their room, hand in hand both hoping to fall back into bed. Alex opened the door for Callie and smiled as she slipped past him. She toed off her beautiful, black, peep toe stilettos and pulled the black dress she wore over her head. By the time she made it to the bed, she was clad in only her red, lace bra and panties. Turning down the bed she crawled in and settled under the covers.

Alex couldn't help but stare as she snuggled into the bed. Pushing off the wall he was leaning against, he slipped off his tux and toed off his shoes. He stripped himself of his pants and crawled in beside the nearly sleeping woman. Moving closer to her, he wrapped an arm around her waist and nuzzled his noise in her hair, taking in the sweet lavender scent of her shampoo. He smiled when Callie clasped her hand with his and tightened his arm around her.

"Goodnight, Alex"

"Goodnight, Callie" He pressed a kiss to her hair and promptly fell asleep, content with feel of his body pressed against hers.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Callie squeezed her eyes shut as the sun shine through the drapes of their hotel window. Lazily, she reached up and stretched and squinted for her eyes to adjust to the light. She looked over at Alex and smiled. His short brown locks were tussled, giving him an adorable case of bed head, his arm was thrown over her waist, subconsciously pulling her closer to him. Callie turned in his arms and traced the bridge of his nose with her finger. Alex scrunched his nose, not wanting to move to scratch it, causing Callie to giggle. She leaned toward him and placed a kiss to his lips.

Alex stirred awake and smiled down at her, "Morning, beautiful." he said bringing her closer to his chest.

Callie snuggled into the tight muscles that enveloped her, "Morning" she mumbled.

"What time are we meeting Addison?"

Arching her neck, Callie looked over at the clock before turning back to him, "Not for a few more hours."

Alex nuzzled his nose in her hair before placing a kiss to her forehead, "I don't wanna get out of bed." he whined. Callie chuckled and flipped them so that she was straddling his hips.

"We don't have to get out of bed to have fun." she said taking her shirt off. Alex moved his hands to her hips and caressed the soft skin there.

"Are you sure your ready?" he asked. Callie grinned at his thoughtfulness. She leaned down and kissed him full on the lips, her hair creating a blanket over their faces.

"I'm more than ready Alex" she whispered against his lips. Alex tangled his hands in her hair and crushed his lips to his. Alex, truth be told, was waiting for this moment since he found her in the on-call room that faithful day, but this had to be on her terms, so he waited and never forced her into anything she didn't want to do. Callie braced herself with her hands on either side of his head, she ran her tongue over lips, asking for entry. Alex was more than happy to oblige her and opened his mouth slightly and pushed his own tongue into her mouth. Callie moaned as Alex lightly nipped her bottom lip and sucked it between his own. She grinded her hips against his, and Alex felt his cock jump at her slightest movements.

Pulling away breathlessly, Callie sat up and smiled deviously down at him, reaching behind her, she unhooked her bra and let it fall to the ground. She slowly maneuvered herself down his body, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck, over his rock hard chest and down his abdomen, making sure that her breasts rubbed against his skin. Hooking her fingers into the waistband of his boxers, she urged him to lift his hips and threw them carelessly over her shoulder, Callie raised her eyebrow at Alex and began stroking his length. Alex groaned and let his head fall back onto the mattress. Callie kept her eyes on him as she darted her tongue out and licked him from the base of his shaft to the tip. Swirling her tongue around the head, while her hand continued to pump his length, she then moved her free hand to his balls and gently massaged them, and tested their weight. Alex fisted a hand in Callie's hair and resisted the urge to thrust into her mouth. Instead, he watched as this phenomenal woman gave, to him, the best blow job he had ever gotten in his life.

Callie pumped him a few more times before taking his entire cock into her mouth. She his entire length in before locking her jaw, and pulling out every so slowly, her teeth grazing his erection. Alex let a loud groan slip past his lips and Callie chuckled and decided to repeat the action a few more times. Realizing that if she continued that this wouldn't last long, Alex tugged her hair and brought her face up to his. For a moment she looked hurt but he reassured her by immediately crushed his lips to hers and deftly flipped them over, so that she was on her back.

"It's my turn to return the favor." Alex said huskily against her lips, he then trailed kisses down her jaw, and down to her neck where he nipped and sucked. Callie curled her fingers in his hair and wrapped her legs around him. Alex moved to that sweet spot behind her ear and placed a wet kiss there. He continued his way down her body, down her chest, between the valley of her breasts, where he stopped to take a chocolate lobe into his mouth. Callie moaned as Alex brought the sensitive nipple between his teeth and lightly bit down, while his right hand mimicked his actions. Callie began to writhe beneath him and lifted her hips to let her center graze his cock.

Alex let the bud go with a wet kiss and chuckled at her eagerness, "Let me do this." he said and slapped her thigh. Callie giggled and looked up at him innocently. Alex placed kisses down her stomach and swirled his tongue around her navel before placing a soft kiss there. He sat up and removed her pants, taking her panties with them and let them fall to the floor. Callie spread her legs wider as Alex settled himself between them. He stopped to take in her musky scent before diving right in. Callie almost jumped off the bed as Alex went straight for her gorging clit.

"Alex!" she squealed in surprise. Alex smirked against her and swirled his tongue around her hyper sensitive nub. He flattened his tongue and licked from the bottom of her slit, through her slick folds, to her clit. He then replaced his tongue with his finger and eased it into her. Callie moaned and arched her back off the bed and grabbed a crop of Alex's hair. Alex moved his lips to her clib and began sucking while he added a second finger to her and pumped in and out, creating an easy rhythm.

Soon, Callie found herself her hips to meet his fingers and she gasped as he curled them hitting just the right spot. She threw her legs around his head and let her head fall back with a quiet moan. Alex listened to the little sounds she was making that told him that she was close to coming. He began to speed up finger thrusts and brought her clit between his teeth, gently biting down. Callie pulled roughly at his hair as her orgasm came in one sharp hit.

"Oh fuck!" she manage to choke out, Alex eased her down from her orgasm and crawled up her body, his still fingers still pumping in and out of her. Callie wrapped a hand around his neck and brought his lips down to hers. The taste of herself on his lips was enough to relight the passion between her legs.

"Please," she whispered against his lips, "I need you inside me." Alex removed his fingers and wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust into her with one long stroke. Callie moaned and bit lip to stop herself from screaming. Alex braced himself on his arms, careful not to crush her with his weight, he continued to thrust in and out of her and set up an easy pace. Callie locked her heels around his back and pulled him deeper into her.

"Harder, Alex" she panted, "Fuck me harder" Alex could only oblige her, he moved her right leg over his shoulder and plunged deep into her. Callie cried out in pleasure as he began to speed up his thrusts and go deeper and deeper into her. She could feel her orgasm building once more, she clenched her muscles and came with a loud moan.

"Oh god..." she wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed into the crook of it. Alex, still hard in her, moved her leg off his shoulder and flipped her.

"On your knees." he demanded. Callie saw the lust in his eyes and couldn't help but obey. On all fours, she turned and looked over her shoulder and watched as Alex positioned himself at her opening. He placed his hands on her hips and plunged deep into her. Callie cried out and rocked her hips against his. Alex leaned down and licked the sweat that was building on her spine. He then brought his left hand and gave her ass a hard slap, emitting a groan from her, and kneaded the tender flesh.

"Do it again," she demanded. Alex brought his palm down to her ass again, this time harder than the time before. Callie groaned and began to pant as he thrust in and out of her.

Wordlessly, Alex wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to sit in his lap, with her back against his chest. Callie looked over shoulder and smirked at him before thrusting down on him. Alex brought one hand to her breast and began fondling the soft flesh, while his other hand trailed down her stomach and found her clit. Rubbing fast circles around the bundle of nerves between her legs, he began to suck and nip at the slick with sweat skin of her neck. Callie wrapped an arm around his neck and brought his lips to her.

Alex pinched her clit one last time, sending her over the edge with a loud cry of pleasure. "Alex!" At the sound of her coming, Alex finally gave into his own and came with a low growl.

The pair stayed like that until they regained their breath, then Callie slipped off his lap and collopssed on the bed. Alex grabbed the blanket that was thrown off and covered them. He wrapped his arms around Callie and dragged her to his chest. Callie sighed with content and placed a soft kiss to his bare chest.

"Wow" she breathed. Alex chuckled and placed a kiss to her hair.

"Glad you enjoyed it" he said cockily. Callie lightly smacked his chest, then snuggled closer to him.

"Enjoyed it?" Alex questioned, "Baby I loved it."

Callie looked up at him and smiled, "You gonna keep calling me that?" she asked.

"Only if you want me to"

"I want you to," she stated, "I like it when you call me that, it makes me feel like this is something real."

Alex tightened his arms around her, "It's real, Callie," he kissed the top of her head, "Trust me, it's real."

As they were about to drift off into a comfortable sleep, the phone rang. Callie groaned and reached over behind her and picked it up.

_"Callie Iphiegenia Torres you better have a good reason for ignoring my calls!" _Addison bellowed over the phone.

"What?" Callie asked, trying to make out what she just said.

_"I've been trying to call you for hours! You weren't answering your cell, so I had to call the front desk and get your room number!" _Callie head a horn go off in the background and the faint sound of Addison swearing. _"So, I'm still waiting for that reason..."_

"I was having mind-blowing sex," Callie replied, and looked at Alex who tried to hide a blush, "Sorry about that Ads."

_"Mmm..was it good?" _

"You could call it that," Callie paused, "Or you could call it fucking fantastic."

Addison let out a howl of laughter over the receiver and Callie couldn't help but join in.

_"Well fill me in on the details later," Addison commanded, "Are you gonna come to the hospital?" _

"Your at Seattle Grace?" Callie asked.

_"Yeah, I came to help Adele pack up the last of Richard's things, we were gonna grab some lunch in the cafeteria, so I wondered if you wanted to stop by," Addison went silent on the other end, "and you know, catch up with everyone before the funeral tomorrow." _

"Hold on, let me ask Alex," she covered the receiver and turned to Alex, "Do you wanna go to the hospital? Addison is having lunch with Adele there." Alex nodded and smiled, he pulled her back against his chest, causing Callie to curl into him, she then removed her hand from the phone, "Yeah Addie, we'll meet you there."

_"Okay, Great! In about an hour or so?" _

"Mmm...yeah," Callie said and giggled when Alex started to tug on her ear with his teeth, "Sounds...Alex stop it...good."

_"Callie, if you blow me off, to blow Alex off, I will shave your head." _

Callie full belly laughed and slapped Alex's hands away when he tried to grope her boob, "Okay! We'll be there!" she exclaimed.

_"You better, or your beautiful raven-hair is going to be donated to a wig shop." _Addison chuckled over the phone and hung up. Callie put the phone back on the table and turned to Alex.

"Crazy red-head." She wrapped an arm around his neck tugged his lips to hers.

An hour later, Callie and Alex stood outside the entrance of Seattle Grace Hospital, now known as Seattle Grace Mercy West, hand in hand. Alex could see the fear in Callie's eyes and hoped that she wasn't having second thoughts about them. Being back at Seattle Grace brought back horrible memories for both of them. The last time Callie was here, she stormed out, crying over learning the new of Izzie and George. The last time Alex was here, he was trying to forget all that happened during his residency. And now, as they stand back at the one place they both swore never to return, those memories flooded back.

Alex squeezed Callie's hand and grinned down at her as she looked up at him with a smile grin of her own. "Ready?"

Callie took a deep breath and nodded, "Ready"

They walked through the entrance and the first person they saw was the one and only Cristina Yang. She nearly doubled over at the sight of both people.

"Woah, woah, woah, Evil Spawn? Is that you?" she asked making her way over to them. Alex smiled and nodded.

"Hey, Yang, how's our favorite Cardio guru?" he asked. Cristina punched him in the shoulder and turned to Callie.

"Oh! And McHottness is with you too?"

Callie chuckled then narrowed her eyes at the younger woman, "McHotness? You dorks McNamed me?" she asked, "And you couldn't come up with anything better than that? I'm disappointed, Yang" she said playfully.

"Shut up, we McNamed you after you left," she explained, "Bambi was like crying all over the place, so we, I mean I, wanted to rub it in just a little bit more."

Callie and Cristina shared a laugh, "So what are you doing these days, Iphie?"

"Don't call me that," she glared at Cristina, "I'm Head of Ortho over at Mercy Hospital in Miami."

Cristina nodded, "Wow, Mercy? Impressive."

Callie smirked, "What about you? What's been going on here?"

"Eh, nothing much, finished residency, I'm Head of Cardio though." The petite woman said proudly.

"Congrats!" Callie exclaimed pulling the woman into the hug. Cristina just stood there her arms at her sides and groaned.

"Get off me, Iphigenia!" she bellowed. Callie smacked her arm before pulling away.

"What did I say about that, Cris!" she demanded, "Anyway, we're gonna head to the cafeteria, Addison and Adele are waiting for us, we'll catch up more later?" Callie asked. Cristina nodded and watched as Alex grabbed Callie's hand and waved goodbye. She titled her head to the side and watched as the 'couple' walked down the hallway. The only thing going through her mind was how Izzie and George were going to react one they saw the two together. Cristina chuckled lightly to herself and hurried to the cafeteria to watch the scene unfold.

Holding open the door, Alex let Callie walk ahead and followed after her. The cafeteria seemed to come to a screeching halt at the sight of them. Not a sound was made as Alex and Callie scanned the cafeteria for Addison.

"Callie! Over here!" the red-head shot out of her seat and waved them over. Callie and Alex breathed a sigh of relief as they made their way toward the table. As they walked passed, whispers stirred and all eyes were on them. Only when they reached the table, did things seem to start back up and Callie was grateful. She first moved to Adele and hugged the elder woman.

"I am sorry, Adele" she said, hugging the woman, "Richard was like a father to all of us here." Adele nodded and held Callie at arm's length.

"He sure was, sugar" she smiled, "Richard and I loved all of you like you were our own children," Callie reached for hand and squeezed it lightly, "It's going to be different not waking up to that man every morning." she said sadly, but still a smile on her face.

"Please let me know if I can do anything for you or your family." Callie said and turned to Addie.

"I told you we'd be here!" She hugged her best friend and watched as Alex kissed Adele on the cheek and embraced her. He then moved to Addie and did the same.

"Mhmmmm..." Addie said unsatisfied, "I knew the hair threat would get your ass moving." she chuckled. Callie playfully slapped her shoulder and sat down in the seat Alex had pulled out for her. He then left to get lunches for both of them, but not before dropping a kiss to her cheek. All three women watched as he walked away each appreciating the sight.

"That man is fine as sugar, sweet pea" Adele commented. "Better keep a tight hold on him." Each woman burst into laughter at the comment.

"He sure is," Callie said still gazing at _her _man. "Oh and don't worry about the 'tight hold' thing, I have him wrapped around my little finger." she held up her pinky to emphasize. Another round of giggles passed around the table.

"And he has you wrapped around his." Addison said under her breath and coughed loudly to covered it up. Callie narrowed her eyes at her and pursed her lips.

"What was that?"

Addison shook her head, with a wave of her hand, "Oh, no I just had a tickle in my throat."

Callie raised an eyebrow, "Mhmm..sure you did."

Alex stood in line trying to figure out what he was going to get Callie to eat when he heard a squeal from across the room causing everyone to swerve in her direction.

"Alex!" Izzie Stevens called and ran full force at him. Alex almost fell backward as she jumped up into his arms and hugged him.

"Uh, hi Iz" he said pushing her off of him.

The blonde smiled widely at him, "How are you!? Wow! You look fantastic!" she commented and let her hand brush over his chest. Alex immediately pushed her hand away and shrugged.

"I'm good," he answered plainly. "How are you?" he asked, mainly out of courtesy.

"Oh! I'm good! I'm an attending now! PEDS!" she said a little too cheerful for his taste. Alex nodded.

"Cool," he picked up his trays and paid for it, then turned back to Izzie, "Well, it was nice seeing you." he tried to walk way from her as quick as possible, but she caught his arm before he could.

"Wait, why don't you eat lunch with us," she said pointing to a table where Meredith, and George were sitting. They both waved in his direction.

Alex shook his head, and shrugged her hand off, "It's okay-" he started to protest, but was cut off.

"Well, I just wanted to, um, maybe talk about, us." she said seductively and moved closer to him. Alex took a step back and shook his head.

"Really, Izzie, I'm good," he pointed to the table, "But I'm sure O'Malley could talk all about 'us' with you all day long." And with that, he turned and made his way back to Callie. Leaving Izzie behind, but she sure as hell wasn't looking like she was giving up just yet.

"Did you see that?" Callie whispered to Addison as they turned away from the scene that just unfolded.

Addison nodded, "Yeah," she answered, "But you have nothing to worry about, Cal," she reassured her friend, "I see the way Alex looks at you, it's like your the only person on the face of the Earth, your good, Callie."

Callie nodded, "Yeah, I guess your right," she agreed, "I am not gonna let busy ass, Izzie get to me." She said confidently. Addison nodded and gave her a high-five. A smile broke out on Callie's face as Alex placed their trays on the table and sat down. It grew even wider when she realized he got all her favorites. She leaned over a placed a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"Who's that sitting next to Alex?" Izzie asked as she sat down next to Meredith and George.

Meredith shrugged, "I don't know, but she has pretty hair." She received a glare from Izzie at her compliment of the woman all over Alex.

"Whatever, I'm sure they're just friends or something." Izzie declared. George and Meredith shared a glance and shook their heads.

"When are you gonna get over Alex, Iz?" George asked opening his chocolate milk.

"When are you gonna get over Callie?" she shot back. George still wasn't able to hear her name without tearing up. He turned his head as he heard a familiar laugh. He leaned forward and focused on the unknown woman next to Alex. When she turned and placed a kiss on his mouth, he saw it. The saw the perfect, bow lips that he'd only seen on one person in his life. The lips he still dreamed about three years later.

"Oh my god" he murmured.

Izzie looked over at him, and noticed that he had turned pale. "What?"

"Oh my god" he stated a little louder. Izzie was starting to panic.

"What George?"

"I..It's" he pointed to Alex and the raven-haired woman. Before he could get his words out, Cristina slipped into the last open seat and stole a fry from Izzie's plate.

"Hey did you guys see Alex and Callie are back?" she asked pointing to the couple who were laughing at something Addison had said. Izzie choked on the fry she just ate. Meredith spit out the water she just sipped and George, he just looked down at his food, trying his hardest not to cry.

All three people turned toward the pair and dropped their jaws. "Oh my god" They all said in unison.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What the hell!" Izzie snapped. George and Meredith sat there, still shocked at the sight before them, while Cristina simply smirked and watched as Izzie got riled up.

"Are they together?! _Together _Together?" she asked Cristina.

"Uh, it doesn't take rocket science to see that they're _together_ together, Barbie," Cristina answered pointing at Callie and Alex who were sharing a kiss. Izzie followed her finger and gagged. "And, seriously Iz, did you really think that Alex would come back to you after 3 years of being gone?"

"This has to be some kid of joke," Izzie stated, "They can't seriously be together" she declared, ignoring the last part of Cristina's sentence.

"She looks really pretty." George stated gazing in Callie's direction. Izzie turned to him and snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Snap out of it George." Cristina chuckled and turned her attention to George.

"Yeah, better snap out of it Bambi, before you end up in a fetal position in that corner over there" Cristina pointed to the far end of the cafeteria and she received glares from the entire table, but continued to laugh.

Meredith put a hand on George's shoulder, "She looks happy," she glanced at the couple, "They both do actually."

"Of course they're happy," Cristina chimed in, "they're both hot, both head of their specialties, so I've heard, and they both live in the sunny state of Florida. What wouldn't they be happy about?"

"Shut up, Cristina" Izzie sneered.

"Oh, I forgot the most important part," Cristina turned to Izzie and George, "they both managed to get as far away from you two, the two people who ruined their lives."

Meredith hit Cristina on the shoulder and mouth 'be quiet' and Cristina just shrugged, "What? It's the truth."

"So what are you guys doing the rest of the day?" Addison asked,

Callie looked at Alex and shrugged, "I don't know, what did you have in mind?"

A smile formed on Addison's lips, "Shopping?"

"Mmmm...well my fellow naughty rich girl, that sounds marvelous!" Callie agreed.

"Shall we spend our trust fund money that are daddy's so graciously left for us? or shall we spend our hard earned, ass kicking money this time?" Addison said in a horrible English accent.

Callie pursed her lips and tapped her chin, "I think this shopping spree calls for daddy's money."

"Hmmm...I agree." The girls burst into laughter, Alex and Adele looked between the two women and then shared a look with each other.

"They could rule the world, couldn't they?" Alex leaned over and asked Adele as the girls chatted and planned where they were gonna go.

"Sweetie, I think they could rule more than just the world if they put their minds to it." Adele declared, she laughed and patted him on the head.

After making all the plans with Addison, Callie turned to Alex and said, "You ready to go?" He nodded. Callie leaned over and hugged Addison goodbye, and reminded her to call when she was ready to go.

Alex stood and kissed both Addison and Adele on the cheek, "Ladies" he said with a nod and helped Callie out of her seat. Callie moved to Adele and hugged the elder woman goodbye and reminded her to call if she needed anything. After throwing their lunches away, Callie and Alex made their way out of the cafeteria, going right pass Izzie and George who were watching them the whole way.

"I still don't get it." Izzie said with a look of disgust on her face. Cristina groaned and crumpled up her napkin and threw it at her.

"Oh my god, Beach Barbie, get over it." she demanded. "Let McHotness and Evil Spawn have their perfect McLife together, without either you in it." She pointed between George and Izzie before standing up and leaving the table.

"So are you gonna come shopping with us, Alex?" Callie asked sweetly as she walked through the door to their hotel room.

"Will you guys be changing in front of me?" He wiggled his eyebrows and shut the door.

"Hmmm..." Callie walked over to him and began undoing his button down shirt, "I don't know about Addison, but I definitely would." She flicked open the last button and ran her hands over his bare chest.

"Sounds tempting." he stated, he grabbed her hands and pulled her closer wrapping them around his waist. "But I think I'll stay here, and relax." Callie nodded and moved her arms to wrap around his neck.

"Okay, but I expect some sex when I get back," she demanded, "Since you'll be so _relaxed_." Alex's arms came to circle around her waist and he tugged her closer.

He leaned down and whispered, "Why do we have to wait until you get back? I'm fully relaxed now." Alex tightened his grip on her waist and threw her over his shoulder. Callie gasped at the action and burst into laughter

"Alex! Put me down!" she demanded, hitting his back and kicking her legs. Alex held her knees down and slapped her ass. Callie let out a squeal, more of amusement than anger, so he did it again. Finally reaching the bed, Alex dropped her, rather unceremoniously on it and grinned when she shot him a glare. He leaned over and kissed the scowl of her face and chuckled when her hands flew to his belt buckle, he pushed them away and pulled away from her.

"It's your turn to _relax_, Cal," he said peeling her pants off and throwing them to the floor, "Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

An hour later, Callie stood in front of the mirror applying one last brush of lipgloss on her lips. She checked her hair, perfect, and her make-up, perfect, she smoothed out her blouse and grabbed her purse. Alex was in the shower when Addison to let Callie know she was downstairs. Slipping on her shoes, Callie pushed open the door to the bathroom and tried not to stare at Alex's chiseled body through the glass shower.

"Babe, Addison's here, I'll call you later, okay?" Alex nodded and opened the door to the shower.

"Okay," he said with a smile, "Make sure to bring me back something sweet!"

Callie laughed and moved toward the shower door, she leaned forward and received the wet kiss that Alex left on her lips. "I'll see you later." she whispered against his lips and pecked him one more time before leaving the bathroom and heading for the door.

Addison was waiting in her car when Callie walked out of the Archfield, she looked up from her phone and waved. Callie hopped into the black Mercedes and put on her seatbelt.

"Ready to go?" Addison asked. Callie smiled and nodded.

"Ready."

Addison pulled the car out of the driveway and they were off.

An hour and a half later, both woman each holding their fair share of shopping bags decided to make a frozen yogurt stop. They quickly got their sweet snack and sat down at a nearby bench.

Addison took a few bites before speaking, "So Pete's flying in tonight..." Callie nodded and raised an eyebrow, "I'm kinda nervous for him to meet everyone."

"What do you have to be nervous about?" Callie asked through a scoop full of chocolate frozen yogurt.

Addison snorted, "Are you kidding, Callie? How about the fact that my ex-husband and ex-" she waved her hand, "Whatever Mark was, both live here in Seattle and work at the same damn hospital!" Callie could tell that Addie was getting riled up.

"You didn't tell this mystery man about your past..." Callie thought for the right words to describe Addison's ex-lovers, "indiscretions?"

"I told him I was married," Addison replied, "but I never really went into full detail about how I failed at it." Callie wrapped her arm around Addison's shoulders.

"Addie," she started, " *you* weren't the failure, your relationships were," Addison shook her head, "Okay, did you seriously think that you and Mark would make it? As a couple? A _real _couple?"

Addison shook her head once more and let out a small chuckle, "I guess not," she accepted, "But what about Derek? Now he has Meredith Grey so far up his ass that makes our marriage look like it meant nothing."

The girls shared a wicked laugh before Callie squeezed the red-heads shoulders, "From what you've told me, your marriage was over before hurricane Grey arrived." Addison shrugged her shoulders.

"It was," Addie agreed. "But with Pete, it's different, somehow, like I feel things with him that I never felt with Mark _or _Derek."

"Then I suggest you hang on to him, sweetie." Callie declared,

"Oh I plan to." The girls finished up their dessert before Callie pulled Addison into Jimmy Choo where she splurged on a pair of Suede, crystal heeled black heels that would go perfect for her dress for the funeral tomorrow. After spending a hefty amount on brand new pumps, Addison and Callie made their next stop at Marc Jacobs where each woman decided that a new handbag or two wouldn't hurt anyone.

Soon they found themselves in Addison's car on their way back to the hotel,

"Okay, so dinner? I want you meet Pete before tomorrow," Addison suggested, "You know, before we all look like crying, wet rats."

Callie nodded, "Sure," she flipped open her phone and started texting, "I'll just let Alex know, we'll get ready and meet you there?"

Addison pulled into the valet of the Archfield and turned to Callie, "Alright, Pete flies in," she glanced down at her watch, "In about an hour or so, then I'll call you."

Callie leaned over the dash and hugged her friend, "Today was fabulous, we must do this again." she declared.

"But of course," Addison agreed with a giggle, "Now get upstairs to that smoking hot man of yours"

"Mmm.." Callie hummed satisfied, "I think I will." She threw a wink over her shoulder as she grabbed her bags and closed the car door and made her way into the lobby.

The doorman held the door open for her with a nod, "May I help you with your bags, miss?"

She shook her head, "I'm fine, thank you." The man nodded his head and Callie flashed him a smile.

"Alex?" Callie called as she pushed open the door to their hotel room. She furrowed her eyebrows when she didn't get an answer. Quietly closing the door, she set down her bags and kicked off her heels. Walking further into the room, she stopped abruptly in her track as her jaw dropped. There, on the king size bed, was Alex's deviously smiling face lying naked as the day he was born. Her tongue went dry as she gazed over his Adonis like body.

He chuckled when he noticed her checking him out, "Welcome home" he greeted, he then got up off the bed and walked toward her. "I missed you." Alex was now standing right in front of her and placed his hands on her hips.

Callie looked down between them and noticed his proud cock that was now standing at full attention, "Happy to see me?" she teased. Alex pulled her closer and leaned down to kiss her neck.

"I think we're more than happy to see you." He began licking a path across her neck, up to behind her ear and gently sucked that, oh so right spot that always got her. Callie moaned and tilted her head back allowing him more access.

"I missed you too" She said against his neck, she lightly nipped at the sensitive spot where his shoulder met his neck. Alex wrapped his arms around her waist and moved his lips to a breath away from hers. Callie moved her arms from his waist to around his broad shoulders and leaned up to close the gap between their lips. Their lips parted instantly and Callie slipped her tongue into his mouth as he did the same. Her arms slowly made their way up to his neck where she curled her fingers in his short, brown hair.

Alex gently pushed her shirt up slightly and ran his hands over the smooth skin of her stomach. Their tongues dueled for dominance as the kiss became more urgent. Callie moaned and pulled away when Alex bit on her bottom lip and sucked the swollen lip into between his own.

"One of us is seriously wearing to much clothes." Alex declared. Callie raised an eyebrow and glanced down at her, still, fully clothed body, and then moved her gaze to his rock hard body.

"I'm gonna guess thats me."

Alex simply nodded

Callie trailed her right hand down his arms, over the muscle of his pecks, down over his Adonis-like abs and down his stomach. Finally finding her favorite part of his anatomy, she began to slowly pump his wide shaft. Alex looked down at her in shock and let a groan slip past his lips. Callie stood on her tiptoes and moved her lips to his ear, where she lightly sucked on his lobe.

"You wanna help me with that problem?" she asked, seduction dripping from her lips. Those 7 words were all it took for Alex to jump into action. He had her shirt whipped off in a matter of seconds and reached behind to snap her bra off. Callie's breath caught in her throat as Alex lunged forward and wrapped his lips around her right nipple. He continued to suck as his hands made quick work of pants. While he continued his assault on her nipple, biting and sucking hungrily. Callie gasped when Alex shoved her pants and panties down in one swift motion and quickly found her clit.

"Alex" she moaned as he ran his hand over her slit, playing with the lips of her pussy. He released her nipple with a wet 'pop' and licked his way back up to her mouth. As soon as his lips were near, Callie dug and hand in his hair and crushed her lips to his. Alex moaned against her mouth as her hand returned to his cock and once again, began pumping him feverishly. Callie gasped as he plunged two thick fingers into her hot, wet opening as his thumb found her clit and ran fast circles around it. Soon, Callie found herself grinding down against his fingers as her thumb swirled around the tip of his cock. Alex listened carefully as her soft moans filled the room signaling her orgasm, without notice he removed his hands and mouth from her body and smirked as she let out a loud whimper.

"Alex! Please!" she begged. Not being on to deny her, Alex reached around her and gripped her ass tightly and hefted her into his arms. Callie's arms automatically flew to his neck as she kicked her feet free of her jeans and panties. Bearing all her weight in his arms, Alex positioned her opening right at the tip of his cock, but stopped before pushing into her.

"How much do you want it baby?" he asked her with a devious smile on his face. Callie tried to push herself onto him but whimpered when he lifted her higher up his body. Callie took his face in her hands and made sure that he was looking into her eyes.

"Please, babe." she said softly. Alex shook his head.

"Please what, Calliope?"

Callie tried once more to take him into her warmth but buried her face in the crook of his neck when he pulled away. "I want you to fuck me, Alex. I want you to make me cum. Please."

Alex pulled her closer and softly pressed a kiss to her lips, "With pleasure." As soon as he uttered those words, he brought her down to him and plunged deep into her. Callie moaned as he completely pulled out and thrust back in, this time with more force. She moved her body up and down on his, her breasts rubbing against his chest, the stimulation sending chills down her spine. Alex moved his mouth to her neck and started sucking greedily, surely making a mark. His mark.

"Oh...fuck." Callie moaned dug her nails into his back. Alex's body started to tremble and his thrusts became more frantic with every push. Callie could feel herself on the verge of coming. She moved one of her hands from his neck found her clit and rubbed fast circles around the sensitive nub. Alex pushed them toward the nearest wall and braced himself with one hand on the wall, one hand beneath her thigh. In his new position, Alex pounded into her, his thrusts short and fast. Callie cried out as he pushed her hand away and replaced it with his own. He rolled her clit between his thumb and forefinger and sent her crashing over the edge.

"Oh my god, Alex!" she screamed as the waves of her orgasm washed over her. After a few more thrusts, Alex finally let himself go with a loud growl.

"Callie" he groaned against her neck. The pair stayed that way until Alex found the strength back in his legs and carried her over to the bed, where he gently lay her down. Callie smiled lazily up at him and reached for him. Alex smiled down at her and crawled on next to her.

"Mmmm.." Callie hummed happily. "That was amazing."

Alex wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, chest to chest. "It was." He pushed her bangs out of her face and smiled when her eyes began to drift shut. Callie threw a leg over his hip and snuggled closer to him.

"I love you, Alex" she said softly and kissed his chest before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. Alex gazed down at her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Callie." He ran his hands through her raven hair, "God, I love you too." He smiled as Callie's breath evened out, signaling that she had fallen asleep. Alex kissed her hair and let her sweet aroma lure him to find his own sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Callie, wake up." Alex said softly as he gently shook her. Callie stirred a bit, but didn't make a move to get up. Alex huffed and thought of a way to get her up. Of the time he knew Callie Torres, he knew that she was not one to be awoken out of her precious sleep.

With a devious smile, Alex walked over to the ice bin, stuck his hand in and counted to ten. When his hand was thoroughly frozen, he walked back over to the bed, eased the cover off her naked body. He pulled until the creamy flesh of her lower back was exposed and he laid his palm right on the bronze skin.

"Alex!" Callie screeched as she jumped about a foot off the bed. Alex let out a howl of laughter, tears streaming down his face until Callie gave him the signature Callie Torres look and he instantly shut his mouth.

"What the hell did you do that for, jackass?" Callie demanded and threw a pillow his way. Alex caught the pillow and threw it back at her.

"To quote a very demanding red-head, I am 'waking your sex-addicted ass' out of bed to get ready for dinner." Alex replied.

Callie stuck out her tongue and pulled the white sheet over her head and laid back down. "Tell her I said to go to hell." she mumbled from beneath the covers.

Alex smirked, "Okay," he resigned walking over to the phone and waiting for Callie's reaction. "She also mentioned that if you don't get your ass out of bed she would come over here she's gonna steal your favorite italian leather boots and give them to Izzie Stevens as a birthday present." Callie's head popped out from under the blanket and she scowled.

"She wouldn't"

Alex shrugged his shoulders and picked up the phone and began to dial, "I don't know," he said, "Wanna find out?" Callie jumped from the bed and snatched the phone from his grasp and hung it up.

"Okay! I'm up! I'm up!" she held up her hands in defense. Alex crossed his arms over his chest and nodded in victory.

"Thought you might see it our way."

Callie glared at him and proceeded to the bathroom to take a shower, but not before making sure that she slammed the door, extra hard, for good measure. Alex chuckled at her tantrum and continued to get himself ready.

An hour and a half later, Alex and Callie walked into Canlis, one of the best and most expensive restaurants in Seattle. Alex placed a hand on the small of her back as he guided her inside. Callie scanned the restaurant and smiled when she spotted her best friend, sitting next to a particularly handsome man. The couple made their way to the table their friend was seated at.

"Callie!" Addison exclaimed and jumped up from her seat to greet her friend with a hug, that practically choked her.

"Addie," Callie started, her voice rasped, "We literally just saw each other 3 hours ago,"

Addison pulled back and slapped her friend on her shoulder, Callie glared as she rubbed the sore spot. "Shut up, Iphie" Addison said with a smirk.

It was Callie's turn to smack Addison and momentarily glared at the taller woman before turning to the man who was standing behind her. "You must be Pete," she said extending her hand, "the brave man who decided to take on the great Addison Forbes Montgomery and live to tell about it." Callie teased and shot an appointed look at Addie.

Pete chuckled and shook Callie's hand, "Pete Wilder, you must be Callie," he said with a smile and Callie nodded, "Its great to finally meet The Callie Torres, Addison's told me a lot about you."

"All good I hope." Callie said and glanced at Addison. She then turned to Alex. "This is my boyfriend, Alex Karev."

Alex shook the taller man's hand, "It's nice to meet you"

Pete smiled, "Likewise."

Pleased with introductions, Addison clapped her hands, "Well, let's eat." They all nodded and proceeded to take their seats. Alex pulled out Callie's chair and helped her into it before sitting his own. After getting comfortable, he placed a hand on Callie's thigh and smiled as she placed her own on his and interlaced their fingers.

After ordering their dinners, Callie turned to Pete, "So, Pete," she started, "Addie tells me that you are in medicine?"

Pete nodded, "Its more of herbal medicine, than anything."

Callie tilted her head to the side, "Herbal medicine?" she asked, "Like witch doctor kind of medicine?"

Pete laughed and shook his head, "Not quite, its called alternative medicine," he clarified, Callie and Alex shared a look and listened as Pete explained, "I use both eastern and western medicine to come up with other ways of healing instead of surgery."

Both Callie and Alex blew out their water, in laugher, that each had just took and sprayed their new found friend, "Oh my gosh" Callie said and tried to wipe up the water, "I'm sorry!" Pete simply shook his head.

"It's fine" He assured her, "Really, it's okay."

Alex cleaned up himself then Callie and turned his attention back to Pete, "Wait, so you are a _doctor_ who doesn't believe in surgery."

"It's not that I don't believe in it, I just think there are other ways other than surgery." Pete defended.

"But-" Alex was cut off by a look from Callie that told him to 'shut up'.

Callie smiled and turned her attention to Pete, "That sounds," she paused, looking for the right words, "interesting."

Pete looked over at Addison and smiled, "It really is" he turned back to Callie, "Addison has told me that you are a surgeon, but I can't seem to remember what specialty, I'm sorry."

"Oh! I'm an Orthopedic Surgeon." she said proudly.

"Wow, Ortho huh?" Callie nodded, "What made you choose Ortho?"

Callie smirked at him before answering, "I enjoy breaking bones, grinding them to dust," she said with a hint of threat in her voice, "I have a special for them." Pete nodded and swallowed hard. Callie had been informed of the time he stood Addison up for a date, and she was protecting her friend.

Crumbling under Callie's gaze, Pete then turned to Alex, "What specialty have you chosen."

"I'm a Cardio god." Everyone at the table laughed, their dinner arrived soon after. The rest of the dinner conversation was light and fun. The four doctors got to know a little more about each other, and by dessert, the topic that neither woman wanted to face came up.

"So are you nervous about tomorrow?" Alex asked. Callie and Addison sighed before answering.

"Richard was so much to all of us," Addison stated, "He was more than just a boss, he was a father, and we were all his kids."

Callie nodded and grabbed Addison's hand, "It's okay, Ads." Addison nodded and wiped away the stray tears that had slipped past her defenses.

"Adele is heartbroken," her voice cracking at the name of the elder woman, "he didn't deserve to go the way he did."

Squeezing her hand, Callie gestured for Addison to look up, "Richard live a full life, Addie," she reminded, "Sure, he will be dearly missed, but I think that he would want us to celebrate his life, rather than grieve for his death."

Addison nodded and threw her arms around her best friend. Callie rubbed her back as Alex gently rubbed her leg, giving her the strength to be strong for her best friend. Pete caught Callie's eye and silently thanked her, ever since Addison had learned of Richard Webber's death, Addison had not shed a single tear, and Pete was beginning to worry. Now that she was letting the tears flow freely, he could only thank the person who got through to her.

Minutes passed before Addison's tears subsided and she pulled away from her best friend. Callie dried her eyes and gave her a small smile.

"We're gonna be okay, Addiepie," she promised, "Everything's gonna be okay."

The next morning was everything but happiness and sunshine. The sky seemed to take the mood of the people who knew Richard Webber and made it their own. Outside, rain was pouring down with a blanket a gray haze adorning the sky.

Callie stood under the umbrella that Alex was holding for her, her hand clasped tightly with his. Tears ran down her face as she watched the casket lowered into the ground. Addison was at her side and she put a reassuring hand on her best friend's shoulder. Both woman looked to Adele as she cried out and dropped to her knees in sorrow. Derek and Mark were at her side instantly and they helped the woman to her feet. They then led her away from the burial spot and toward her car. Once the casket was placed carefully 6 feet below the ground, the attendees began to disperse.

Alex squeezed Callie's hand offering her comfort and safety in one simple action. Callie looked up at him, tears staining her face and managed to muster a small smile. He returned her smile with a kiss to her forehead.

"Come on baby, let's get out of this rain." he whispered and leaned his forehead against hers. Callie nodded and turned to Addison who was still staring at the grave.

"Addie," she spoke softly, "Sweetie, we're gonna go, do you need us to get you anything?"

Addison shook her head and dried her tears, "No, I'm fine" she reassured them, "If not, I will be..." she trailed off and returned her gaze to the hole in the ground.

Callie pulled the woman into a hug, "Call me if you need anything." Addison nodded and held on tight to her best friend, "I mean it, even if its just to talk, call me Addie." she pulled away and smiled. Callie then turned to Pete and pulled the taller man into a hug.

"Please watch her for me," she whispered, "And if anything, I mean anything happens, call me."

Pete pulled back and nodded, "I will, I promise." Callie squeezed his hand once more and watched as Alex hugged Addison and spoke reassuring words into her ear, he then turned to Pete and shook the man's hand.

After saying their final goodbyes, Alex wrapped an arm around Callie's waist and led her across the swampy field and toward their rent-a-car. Alex looked down at Callie and sighed at the pained expression she wore.

"Are you okay, Cal?" he asked.

Callie took a deep breath and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'm fine," she sighed, "Its just...I wish that when we came back to Seattle, it would be for a happier occasion."

"I know this wasn't what we expected to do when we came back," he started, "but, there's both bad and good times in life, Callie, and all we can do is get through them, together."

"When did you get to be so sweet?" Callie teased. Alex laughed and leaned his head against hers.

"I am what you made me." he pressed a kiss to her lips before opening her side door and helping her in. Despite what the events of the day had caused, Alex entered the car with a smile on his face, and it never left.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Alex pressed a tender kiss to Callie's forehead and brushed her hair out of her face. She was on laying asleep on her stomach, the thin white sheet of the bed covering her lower half, exposing just enough skin to cause Alex's mouth to water. He silently thanked the gods that Callie rarely wore any clothes to sleep. She stirred a bit and snuggled lower into the bed, her lips forming a slight pout, her hair falling over her face. Alex decided, she was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

"Callie, babe" he gently rubbed her back, Callie groaned and slapped his hand away causing Alex to chuckle. "I'm gonna go to Meredith's, check on the guys, see how they're holding up."

Ever so slowly, Callie opened her eyes and turned to look at him. "Okay." she said softly.

"Do you wanna come with me?" Alex asked and wrapped an arm around waist and brought her closer to him.

Callie shook her head, "No," she answered, "Go check on your friends, I'm sure Meredith is taking it hard."

"Okay," he kissed her cheek before slipping out of bed, "Call me if you need anything." Callie smiled and nodded before pulling the covers up over her body and falling back to sleep.

Meredith's House.

Alex walked up the stairs to the place he once called home, he knocked on the door a few times and waited for someone to answer.

A couple seconds later, a hysterically crying Izzie Stevens threw the door open. She wiped her eyes and finally realized who was at her door, "Alex? What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see how everyone was holding up," he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Well, Meredith and Derek are upstairs, and George went out to get some dinner," Izzie started, "Do you want to come in?"

Alex nodded and walked in. He followed Izzie to the living room and plopped down on the couch. "How are you holding up, Iz?"

Izzie shrugged her shoulders and sniffled, "I've been better." She took a seat next to him on the couch. An uncomfortable silence washed over them as the past lovers stared off into space, both not knowing what to say.

"So you and Callie, huh?" Izzie asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah"

"How did that happen?" Izzie said with a hint of disgust, "You guys rarely even talked while you guys were here in Seattle."

Alex tried to hold back his anger against the blonde but he couldn't help it, "We got to know each other and we decided to give it a try." he spat, "Simple as that Izzie."

"But why Callie? She's not even your type Alex!"

"How would you know what my type is! You ditched me for Duquette, remember that Izzie!?" Alex stood from the couch and began pacing the room.

"You cheated on me with Olivia, Alex!" Izzie mimicked his actions and began pacing too. "What was I suppose to do? Stay with a man who cheated on me?"

Alex stopped dead in his tracks and spun to face her, "I was scared, Izzie!"

"Scared of what?!" she demanded.

"I was scared because I loved you!" he shouted. Izzie fell silent and stared at the man she once loved. But little did she know, he loved her too. After a few seconds of silence Izzie launched herself toward Alex and crushed her lips to his. Alex was a little taken aback, but didn't find the power to pull away. That was, until someone cleared their throat from the doorway.

Alex pushed Izzie away and turned to find Addison standing their with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Addison I can exp-" Alex was cut off by the raise of Addison's hand.

She threw the bag she carried in on the floor and glared at two guilty faces, "I don't want to hear it," she dismissed, she gestured toward the bag, "I brought Derek muffins, he eats when he's grieving." she narrowed her eyes at Alex before turning out of the room and slamming the door shut on her way out.

"Fuck!" Alex shouted and punched the wall. He groaned in agony as his knuckles began to bleed. Izzie rushed to side and tried to examine his hand, but Alex pushed her away.

"Stay the hell away from me!"

Izzie was taken back by his outburst, "What?! You're the one who said you loved me!"

"That's just it, Izzie!" he yelled, "Loved! I loved you! As in I'm over you now!"

"I felt it Alex! You did too!" she accused.

Alex furiously shook his head, "No! I didn't!" he shot back. "I'm with Callie, Izzie! I love her and only her!"

She crossed her arms over her chest and let out a bitter chuckle, "If you love Callie so much, why are you here with me and not with her?!" she demanded.

"Because I wanted to make sure you guys were okay! We all know what happened to you when Denny died, I didn't want to have to break down any bathroom doors!" Izzie gasped and tears burned her eyes.

"Get the hell out!" She demanded and pointed to the door.

"With pleasure!" he stalked across the room but stopped and swirled around to face her, "You better not tell her what happened tonight, Izzie," he threatened, "I'm sure Addison is already halfway to our hotel, but you stay the hell away from her and from me." With that he stormed out of the house and headed to his car.

The entire ride to the hotel Alex wracked his brain for an explanation of what had just occurred. He thought about Callie, he thought about how much this was going to hurt her, she had already been through this once and he couldn't bear to have her go through it again. Addison must've hightailed her way to the hotel and was probably helping Callie pack his things right now. Although he couldn't find a reason for the kiss, he did know one thing, that he loved Callie Torres, and that he was going to do everything in his power to make sure she knew that.

Finally reaching the Archfield, Alex pulled to car into the driveway and let valet park the car. Slowly he made his way across the lobby and shuffled into the elevator. He glanced up and watched as the elevator passed every floor until it reached the 17th. Taking a deep breath, Alex stepped out and padded his way to their room. When he finally reached the door, he slipped the key in and prepared himself to the worse.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Callie standing in front of the bathroom mirror applying eyeliner. She smiled as she saw his reflection in the and turned to face him.

"Hey baby." She greeted him with a kiss, "How was everything over at Casa de Grey?"

Alex silently breathed a sigh of release when he realized that Addison must not have told her anything. "They're good." he said as calmly as his nerves would let him.

Callie noticed the that something was off with him, but she decided to ignore it, "Addison wants to do dinner tonight," she started, "You wanna go?"

He briefly thought of denying at the risk of Addison blurting out what happened at dinner, but quickly realized that it would be worse if he wasn't the one to tell her. "Yeah, that sounds cool."

"Are you sure Alex?" she asked eyeing him, "You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"No," he shook his head, "I want to go," he brushed her hair from her face and tenderly caressed her cheek, "I'm starving anyway." Callie laughed and leaned up to place another kiss on his lips. After a few short kisses, she pulled back and licked her lips.

"Okay, so Addison said in about an hour or so," she pecked his lips one last time, "So get your ass ready," she demanded and slapped his ass on his way to their suitcases.

Soon, the couple found themselves walking through the doors of the restaurant Addison had suggested. They quickly found Addison and Pete seated at a table near a window that overlook Elliot bay.

"Hey Adds," Callie hugged her friend then moved to Pete and placed a kiss on his cheek. "How you holding up, stud?"

Pete chuckled and shook Alex's hand, "Seattle is definitely different than sunny L.A.."

The four of them laughed and nodded, "I took him to the hospital today." Addison told them.

"Wow," Callie nodded, "how'd you like it? Pretty crazy right?"

"Crazy doesn't even begin to describe it." Pete said with a laugh.

Addison turned her attention to Alex and glared at the man, "Then we stopped at Meredith's." Alex's head shot up and he momentarily made eye contact with her. "We stopped by to drop off some muffins."

Callie scoffed, "Beach Blonde Barbie didn't have that covered already?"

"No, she was a little preoccupied" Addie narrowed her eyes at Alex and tore her eyes away and looked at her friend.

"I don't even wanna try and guess what she was _so_ busy with." Callie said with a slight chuckle. Oblivious to the fact that Alex was a minute away from having a panic attack.

"Yeah, I could only wonder." Addison said bitterly. Alex let out of the breath he didn't know he was holding and and sent Addison a thankful glance. The only reaction he got from her was a look that said if he didn't tell Callie what happened soon, she would.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! This update is a little short but I promise the next will be longer! I hope you are still with me!**

Chapter 12

Later that night, Alex and Callie lay in the huge hotel bed silently watching whatever was on the t.v.

Alex was contemplating how he was going to tell Callie what happened with Izzie. Every time his mind came up with a way to tell her, his mouth would prohibit him from saying anything. He lightly stroked Callie's hair, playing with the dark locks that easily slipped through his fingers.

Gazing down at the top of her head, he made up his mind and decided to come right out and say it. "Callie." he started nervously, "I have to tell you something."

When she didn't answer, he tilted his down to look at her face and sighed when he found that she was peacefully asleep. Unable to bring himself to wake her, he reached over and grabbed the remote off the night table and switched off the t.v.

Shifting a bit, he moved them lower into the bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping Latina and covered them both in with the blanket. Although he was just as exhausted as she must have been, the guilt that had overcome him kept him up the entire night. He only allowed himself to fall asleep when dawn broke the next morning.

Callie woke the next morning with a smile on her face, she yawned and stretched out her limbs before she noticed that Alex was not in the bed with her. Sitting up in the bed, she scanned the room and smiled when she saw the room service cart at the foot of her bed, a bouquet of calla lilies, her favorite, sitting atop the cart.

Crawling to the edge of the bed, she brought the bouquet up to her nose and inhaled the sweet scent. A smile spread across her face when she noticed the note scrawled in Alex's handwriting sitting beside the plate of fresh fruit and waffles that were topped with whipped cream and strawberries.

She picked up the note that read:

_Morning Gorgeous, _

_Addison called this morning and asked for us to come to the hospital. You looked too comfortable to wake up so I decided to let you sleep in a bit. God knows you need some rest, woman!_

_So have some breakfast, take a hot shower, and come in when you're ready. _

_Love you, Cal. _

_A_

The smile that adorned her face was a full fledged grin by the time she finished reading Alex's note. She quickly ate her breakfast, took the hot shower that he had suggested, and an hour later she was happily walking through the doors of Seattle Grace Hospital.

The first person she saw on her way to find Alex and Addison was none other than the hospital Mahwhore, Mark Sloan. He was standing at the nurses' station, so she made her way over to him and tapped him on his shoulder.

He turned around and flashed her his trademark McSteamy smirk, "Torres, what can I do for you sweetness?"

Callie rolled her eyes and slapped him on the shoulder, "Have you seen Alex? Or Addison?"

"Owe Callie, that hurt!" he complained rubbing his arm.

"Don't be such a big baby," she teased, "Seriously, have you seen them anywhere?"

"I am in no way a baby, Torres and you know it." he growled, "I think I saw them in the lounge."

She flashed him a smile and turned and headed toward the attending lounge, "Thanks!" she called over her shoulder. Mark simply held up his hand and returned to the chart he had been working on.

Continuing her stroll down the hallways, Callie's smile never left her face. As she rounded the corner, she passed Izzie, Meredith, Cristina, and George who were crowded around the nurses' station. She was about to pass right by them when she heard something that caught her attention.

"What do you mean Alex kissed you!?" Cristina bellowed.

Izzie placed her head in her hands before she answered, "He came over after the funeral to check on how everyone was. We got into a fight. He said he loved me and that he was scared to love me before he left for Florida." she looked up from her hands and into the eyes of all her friends, "And then he kissed me."

Callie who had gone unnoticed by the entire group cleared her throat, causing all of them to swirl around to face her, each wearing a different expression.

"Alex kissed you?" she managed to choke out. She was beginning to have a hard time breathing. Izzie who had a look of guilt on her face opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Callie-" Meredith began to speak but was cut off by the raise of Callie's hand.

"No." she growled then turned to Izzie, "You said Alex kissed you? The day he went over to Addison's house?"

"I-uh," Izzie began to stammer looking around at everyone, looking for someone to save her.

"Did he?!" Callie demanded. Izzie sighed in defeat and nodded her head. With a simple nod, Callie muttered, "Thanks." and then she began to stalk down the hall towards the lounge. Izzie felt the need to explain herself and decided to follow her.

A woman on a mission, Callie burst through the door of the lounge, tears streaming down her face.

Alex and Addison, who had been in deep conversation, turned their attention toward the hysterical Latina and each shot to their feet.

"What happened?" Alex questioned as he reached out to wipe her tears and was stunned when she slapped his hand away. Hard.

"What happened!?" Callie repeated, "That happened!" she shouted pointing at Izzie, who was in the doorway with an apologetic look on her face.

Addison immediately understood what had happened, "She told you."

Callie whipped around to face her best friend and angrily wiped the tears off her face. "What do you mean 'she told you'?! You knew!?"

"Callie I -"

Before she could explain, Callie cut her off, "You knew about them?" she asked pointing between Alex, who couldn't even form the words to explain himself, and Izzie. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

Addison shook her head, "I was gonna tell you but -"

"You were supposed to be my best friend, Addison." Callie said cutting her off once more.

"I am your best friend." The slightly older woman defended.

Callie sadly shook her head, "No, because if you were my best friend you would've told me instead of hiding it from me." she then turned to Alex, "It's over. I never wanna see you again."

"Please don't." Alex replied reaching for her again, "Callie I'm sorry. We-It was a mistake. It was a stupid, stupid mistake -"

"No it wasn't and you know it, Alex." Izzie, who had spoken for the first time since they arrived in the room. Callie swirled around to face her, the woman who, once again, ruined one of her relationships. Fire in her eyes, she did the only thing she thought was fit. Callie leaped toward the blonde and punched her right in the face, watching as she dropped to floor with an audible crack.

With that, Callie stormed out of the room and ran out of the hospital, quickly jumping into her rental car and speeding off toward the airport. Taking only her purse and jacket with her.


End file.
